


Rabenschwarze Federn

by rebelyell



Series: Rabenschwarz [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelyell/pseuds/rebelyell
Summary: Königin Ingrith ist keine Gefahr mehr für Maleficent und ihre neu entdeckte Großfamilie. Aurora ist verheiratet und hat die Moore verlassen. Ein neuer Abschnitt beginnt. Man sagt oft, dass Freunde nur eine Weile den Weg mit dir teilen und dann ihrer eigenen Wege gehen. Werden sich hier die Wege trennen?





	Rabenschwarze Federn

AN: Puh! Das war ein ganz schöner Brocken, den ich da fabriziert habe!  
Dabei war die Idee eine völlig andere und schaut, wo es mich hingeschleppt hat... Aber wenn die Muse brüllt, dann folgt frau brav. Die lässt einen sonst eh nicht in Ruhe und verfolgt einen bis ins Traumland oder nagt einem das Bein ab, bis man ihr endlich nachgibt.  
Es wird noch ein zweites Author's Note am Ende des OS geben.

Hier erstmal der obligatorische Disclaimer:  
Nicht MAINZ!

Ha! :D  
Ich weiß, der kam flach.... sehr flach...  
Tschuldigung!

Euch erstmal viel Spaß beim lesen! :)

________________________________________________________

Rabenschwarze Federn

In den Mooren herrschte ungewöhnliche Geschäftigkeit.  
Die einen betrauerten ihre verlorenen Freunde, die anderen versuchten sich in ihrem neuen Zuhause einzurichten.  
Die wenigen Fae, welche die Schlacht überlebt hatten, zogen zu Maleficent ins Moor. Das Gebiet war schließlich groß genug, um ihnen allen eine neue Heimat zu bieten.  
So viele Fae Kinder auf einmal hatte man in den Mooren schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Es war eine außergewöhnlich fröhliche Zeit, der sich selbst Maleficent nicht entziehen konnte. In all den Jahren hatte sie sich entweder in den Ruinen oder auf ihren Baum hoch oben auf den Bergen zurückgezogen und sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Moore eingemischt. Das war ohnehin Auroras Aufgabe gewesen als ihre Königin.  
Maleficent hatte sich vorher schon allein am wohlsten gefühlt. Abgeschieden von den anderen hatte man sie vorher als einsam bezeichnet, aber das war sie nie.  
Jedenfalls dachte sie das… bis zum heutigen Tag.

Die neuen Bekanntschaften hatten dies geändert.

Maleficent wanderte nun viel öfter durch die Moore in Begleitung. Die Jahre, in denen sie die einzige große Fae war, die sich durch die Lüfte tragen ließ, waren endgültig vorbei.  
Der Horizont war auf einmal ein sehr belebter Ort.  
Vor allem für die Kleinen gab es so vieles zu entdecken.  
Viele von ihnen hatten das Sonnenlicht noch nie gesehen. Sie hatten stets so viel Angst gehabt, dass sie sich nie aus ihrer Behausung auf der Insel hinaus getraut hatten.  
Nun hatten sie neue Eindrücke, neue Orte zu entdecken und neue Freunde zu machen. Die Früchte in den Mooren waren ihnen fremd. Aber keiner von ihnen vermisste die Nahrung von ihrer Insel.

Die Moore waren zwar groß genug für alle, aber alte Gewohnheiten waren nur schwer zu ändern. So fanden die Fae eine einzige große Bleibe für sich, wo sie beieinander sein und sich gegenseitig helfen konnten.

Maleficent genoss die Veränderung sichtlich.  
Die Kinder wollten oft mit ihr spielen. Sie flog mit den Kleinen um die Wette und ließ sie doch gewinnen.  
Die Jüngsten malträtierten sie mit Fragen aller Art:  
Warum geht die Sonne auf?  
Warum ist das Gras grün?  
Wieso regnet es an manchen Tagen?  
Warum ist es nachts trotz des Mondlichts dunkel?  
Typische Kinderfragen eben, die sie bereits von Aurora gewohnt war.  
Aber auf einige Fragen war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen:  
Wie hast du die ganze Zeit alleine überleben können?  
Und: Warum hast du noch keine Kinder?  
In der Gruppe der Fae hatte jedes Paar, das ein Bündnis eingegangen war, mindestens zwei bis drei Kinder.  
"Ich hatte bisher keinen Grund, ans Kinder kriegen zu denken. Aber Diaval und ich haben Aurora groß gezogen", erklärte sie den neugierigen Kinderohren. "Zählt das denn nicht?"  
"Möchtest du keine eigene Kinder haben? Mit Flügeln? Damit du ihnen später das Fliegen beibringen und mit ihnen Trollan spielen kannst!" fragte eine andere Neugiernase. Ihr Name war Iviria. Sie war von den Tundra Fae und trotz des recht kühlen Herbsttages, hatte das Mädchen nicht viel an. 'Mir ist erst kalt, wenn die Eiszapfen von meinen Federn hängen' hatte sie einmal wie selbstverständlich erklärt. Obwohl Maleficent sicher war, dass das Kind weder Eis noch echten Schnee jemals erlebt hatte.  
"Was ist denn bitte Trollan?" fragte Maleficent das kleine Mädchen.  
Alle Kinder quietschten vergnügt auf als ihnen klar wurde, dass Maleficent das noch nie gespielt hatte.  
"Das ist eine Art Fangen spielen", meldete sich Minouk, ein Fae Junge von den Wüsten Fae, und sprang dabei aufgeregt von dem Stein, auf dem er gesessen hatte.  
Maleficent zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt. "Fangen?!" fragte sie und wunderte sich, was so sonderbar an diesem Spiel sein sollte.  
"Ja, das spielen selbst noch die Großen miteinander, aber wenn die das spielen, wird immer irgendeiner verletzt", erklärte Iviria und inspizierte Maleficents Haare. "Warum trägst du schwarze Federn in deinem Haar?"  
"Sind das seine Federn?" fragte Ady, Ivirias kleine Schwester.  
Maleficent nickte. Das kleine Mädchen kletterte die mit Moos behangenen Wurzeln hinauf, um einen besseren Blick darauf werfen zu können und Maleficent ließ das Mädchen gewähren.  
"Das sind aber schöne Federn! Und so klein!" Das Mädchen machte Anstalten, die Federn zu berühren, doch Maleficent zog den Kopf zur Seite, so dass das Mädchen nicht an die Federn herankam.  
"Ady!" schimpfte Iviria.  
Maleficent lachte. "Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören, sonst wird er sehr beleidigt sein!"  
"Sie sind wunderschön! Sie schimmern grün. Ich mag grün", erklärte Ady mit glänzenden Augen. "Aber warum sind sie so klein?"  
"Ady!" schimpfte Iviria erneut. "Diaval ist kein Fae! Er ist ein Rabe. Raben haben kleine Flügel."  
"Ach so…" Ady schien darüber sehr enttäuscht.  
"Möchtest du meine Lieblingsfedern sehen?" fragte Maleficent und Adys Enttäuschung war weggeblasen.  
"Oh, ja!"  
Maleficent zog ein Medaillon an einer langen Kette unter ihrem Oberteil hervor.  
Die Kinder wichen erschrocken zurück.  
"Ist das Eisen?!" fragte Minouk.  
"Nein, das ist Silber" erklärte Maleficent geduldig und lachte. "Schaut her." Sie zeigte ihnen ihre Hand, in der das Medaillon lag. "Keine Verbrennungen."  
Das schien sie wieder zu beruhigen.  
Sie öffnete das Medaillon. Darin lagen seidene schwarze Federn, nicht größer als ein Fingernagel.  
"Sind das Daunen?" fragte Iviria verdutzt.  
"Fast. Die Federn wachsen unter seinem Schnabel direkt über seiner Brust. Sie stehen ihm aberwitzig ab, wenn er sich aufregt." Maleficent lächelte bei der Vorstellung.  
"Werdet ihr Kinder bekommen?" fragte Ady in ihrer kindlichen Glückseligkeit.  
Maleficent war zu perplex, um darauf antworten zu können.  
"Ady, so etwas fragt man nicht!"  
Die Kinder drehten sich erschrocken zu der neuen Stimme um.  
Es war Ida, ihre Mutter. Sie hatte weißes Haar und weiße Flügel mit grauen Schattierungen und Flecken, genau wie ihre Kinder. Und auf ihren Lippen lag ein immer währendes Lächeln, das selten zu trüben war. Die Kinder machten ihr Platz, als sie näherkam. "Darf ich?" fragte sie Maleficent und deutete auf den Platz neben ihr.  
"Aber sicher doch", antwortete Maleficent und überspielte gekonnt ihre Unsicherheit.  
"Ich muss mich für meine Tochter entschuldigen", fing Ida an. Ihre Jüngste war indessen davongeflogen. Sie hatte das Fliegen erst kürzlich erlernt und musste es jedem zeigen, auch wenn ihre Flügel sie noch nicht so weit tragen konnten wie die ihrer größeren Freunde. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie kam mit einer roten Blüte zurück, die sie in den Baumwipfeln gepflückt hatte.  
"Schau mal, Mama!" rief sie freudig und Ida nahm die Blume an sich, während ihr Kind wieder davon stob.  
"Sie ist ein kleiner Wildfang und will alles am liebsten sofort erkunden und erfragen. Wir haben ihr erst vor kurzem erklärt, wo die Babies herkommen. Jetzt fragt sie jeden, ob er oder sie ein Baby haben möchten und all dergleichen. Also sei ihr bitte nicht böse."  
"Aber warum sollte ich ihr böse sein?" fragte Maleficent.  
"Weil es etwas ist, das sie nichts angeht. Wenn ein Paar sich dazu entschlossen hat, kein Kind zu bekommen, dann muss es sich dafür nicht rechtfertigen."  
"Diaval und ich sind kein Paar", erklärte Maleficent etwas zu entschlossen.  
Ida schaute etwas verdutzt. "Ich habe nicht impliziert, dass ihr eines wäret."  
Vielleicht hatte Diaval den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass sie eines wären?  
Wo war der Vogel eigentlich? Sie fragte sich, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und musste sich eingestehen, dass es schon etwas länger her war.  
Hatte sie ihn heute morgen gesehen? Nein, der einzige schwarze Vogel, der es gewagt hatte, sie zu stören, war eine Elster. Und die hatte ziemlich schnell das Weite gesucht.  
Maleficent wusste tatsächlich nicht, wann sie den Raben das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nach der Hochzeitsfeier hatte sie ihm seine gefiederte Gestalt zurückgegeben, damit er mit ihr gemeinsam zurück zu den Mooren fliegen konnte.  
Der Tag war bereits vorangeschritten und sie hatte sich in die Wurzelhöhle zurückgezogen, welche am Abhang in eine Felswand hinein führte. Die Höhle war perfekt. Sie konnte von flügellosen Wesen nicht erreicht werden. Die Wurzeln hielten im Sommer die Hitze und im Winter den kalten Wind fern. Doch der Platz recht beengt.  
Sonst hatten sie immer zwei Nester gebaut, eines für Maleficent und ein kleineres für Diaval. Sein Nest hing meistens schräg über ihrem.  
Doch in ihrer neuen Behausung war das nicht möglich. Es gab also nur ein Nest, in dem beide schliefen.  
Diaval machte dies nicht viel aus, schlief er doch ohnehin immer in seiner eigentlichen Form.  
Aber in letzter Zeit kehrte sie kaum noch zu ihrer Höhle zurück.  
Die letzten Nächte hatte sie bei den Fae verbracht und dort ein sporadisches Nest gebaut, das oft überbesiedelt war mit kleinen Kindern.  
Diaval hatte sie dabei völlig vergessen.  
Sie nahm sich vor, den Raben zu suchen. Ihre Höhle schien ihr jetzt so weit entfernt, viel zu abgeschieden. Würde er ihr folgen? Die Frage hatte sie sich nie gestellt. Er war ihr stets wie selbstverständlich überall hin gefolgt.  
"Nicht die Federn!"  
"Aua!"  
Die Kinder quietschten und lachten.  
"Was machen die Kinder da?" fragte sie Ida.  
"Sie spielen Trollan." Ida lächelte ihr zu, und hatte trotzdem stets ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Kinder.  
"Wie spielt man das?" fragte Maleficent und kam sich ein wenig unwissend dabei vor.  
"Es gibt zwei Lager: Die Fänger und die Gejagten. Einer fängt, die anderen fliegen weg. Es darf keine Pause gemacht werden. Der Boden darf nicht berührt werden. Wer landet - worauf auch immer - hat gleich verloren und muss sich dem Fänger anschließen. Der Fänger ist hinter den Flügeln der anderen her. Wenn er ihre Flügel auch nur irgendwie berührt, sind sie gefangen und wechseln die Seite. Hat der Fänger einen anderen gefangen, dann wird der andere auch zum Fänger und sein Team wird somit größer. Es ist eigentlich ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel. Die Kinder lernen den Umgang mit ihren Flügeln und wie man sie am besten einsetzt. Sie geben aber meistens nur damit an, welche schwierigen Flugmaneuver sie bereits gelernt haben." Beide schauten den Kindern beim spielen zu. Es wirkte sehr unterhaltsam und auch fordernd.  
"Sie haben mir erzählt, dass das auch Erwachsene spielen. Warum?" fragte Maleficent.  
Ida lachte. "Ich würde sagen, aus lauter Übermut oder um eine Angebetete zu beeindrucken. Die Krieger spielen es auch, um ihr Geschick zu trainieren. Dann geht es aber meist etwas rauer zu und es fliegen nicht selten ein paar herausgerissene Federn durch die Luft. Aber nichts Ernstes. Sie achten aufeinander, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert. Hast du so etwas nicht gespielt als du ein Kind warst?"  
"Meine Eltern sind früh gestorben. Und ich dachte, ich wäre die letzte Fae. Es gab für mich keine Konkurrenz für ein solches Spiel. Die Elfen hätte ich sofort um Längen geschlagen und dann wären sie vermutlich aus den Mooren schreiend davongeflogen."  
Beide lachten.  
"Das wäre durchaus keine gute Idee gewesen", stimmte Ida mit ein.  
"Es liegt uns im Blut, unser Können zu zeigen. Die meisten nehmen das Spiel auch als Balz wahr. Sie fliegt vor ihm davon und spielt die Unnahbare und er fliegt ihr hinterher und versucht sie zu fangen. Du siehst also, das Spiel hat seine Tradition bei uns und kann sehr viele Zwecke erfüllen. So habe ich meinen Gefährten kennengelernt. Er hat mir zuerst seine Maneuver gezeigt und wie schnell er fliegen kann. Ich zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Aber das spornte ihn nur weiter an, mir weiterhin sein Können zu zeigen und um mich zu werben. Ich fürchte, ich habe ihn sehr lange zappeln lassen. Noch ein paar Tage länger und er hätte mit Sicherheit aufgegeben. Und dann hätten unsere Kinder niemals das Licht der Welt erblickt."  
"Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, Kinder zu bekommen. Allein die lange Prozedur und die Geburt. Manchmal beneide ich unsere geflügelten Vorfahren. Die haben einfach ein Ei gelegt und dann ausgebrütet."  
"Es ist weder eine Entscheidung, die man alleine trifft, noch eine, welche leichtfertig getroffen werden kann. Die Entscheidung treffen beide Partner. Auch wenn die Faefrau das Kind austrägt anstatt Eier zu legen, obliegt es beiden Elternteilen, sich um den Nachwuchs zu kümmern. Artos ist ein wunderbarer Vater, sehr fürsorglich und beschützend. Viele junge Fae denken, dass sie ihre Männlichkeit einbüßen, wenn sie sich um ihren Nachwuchs kümmern. Aber im Gegenteil, es ist eine wunderbare Aufgabe und wir bereuen unsere Entscheidung nicht." Sie beobachteten eine Weile wie die Kinder sich gegenseitig zu fangen versuchten. Dann wagte Ida schließlich die Frage zu stellen: "Wie ist das mit dir? Du sagst, dass du und Diaval kein Paar wäret? Was seid ihr dann? Du sprichst viel von ihm und trägst seine Federn als Schmuck. Er hat nur Gutes über dich zu sagen und verteidigt deine Ehre und deinen Ruf wie ein Drache. Wenn ihr kein Paar seid, als was siehst du euch dann? Ich glaube nämlich, dass es von seiner Seite aus eine ganz andere Bedeutung hat als aus deiner Sicht."  
Maleficent hatte genau diese Frage gefürchtet. Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu, jemanden in ihr Leben zu lassen. Aber war es wirklich so ein großer Unterschied zu jetzt?  
"Wenn du dir darüber selbst nicht im Klaren bist, musst du damit rechnen, dass die anderen Fae um dich buhlen werden."  
War das eine Warnung?  
Diaval war bereits ein Teil ihres Lebens - für den größten Teil ihres bisherigen Lebens. Warum fiel es Maleficent dann so schwer?  
Sie entschied sich dazu Ida ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Denn die einzige Person, der sie sonst ihre Gedanken anvertraut hatte, war gerade nicht greifbar.  
Diesen Teil ihrer Geschichte hatte sie ihren neuen Freunden bisher verschwiegen.  
"Diaval hat mir in der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens geholfen. Ich hatte mich verliebt, oder zumindest habe ich es geglaubt. Es war leider einseitig und er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht, um in seinem Ansehen beim König der Menschen aufzusteigen."  
"Was hat dir dieser Mensch angetan?" fragte Ida nachdem Maleficent wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken war.  
"Er… er hat mir die Flügel genommen." Sie wich Idas Blick aus. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens schien so unendlich weit entfernt und surreal. Ihr Zorn glimmte immer noch in ihr wie eine immerwährende Glut, die nie erlosch. Sie hatte ihn mittlerweile als einen Teil von ihr akzeptiert. Trotzdem wirkte dieses Gefühl jetzt befremdend auf sie. "Ich habe mich nach Rache gesehnt, und das war die Zeit, in der sich Diavals und meine Wege kreuzten. Er hat mich in meiner schlimmsten Phase erlebt und ist dennoch geblieben. Er hätte jederzeit davonfliegen können. Ich hätte es ihm nicht übel genommen."

Iviria stand plötzlich vor ihnen und hielt Maleficent eine schwarze Feder hin. "Ist das Diavals?" fragte sie.  
Maleficent nahm die Feder an sich und begutachtete sie. Sie war zerzaust und gebrochen und am Kielende hing ein Stück blutige Haut. Es war kein schöner Anblick.  
"Wo hast du sie gefunden?" frage Maleficent.  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die war da hinten irgendwo."  
"Die muss er beim Spiel verloren haben…" begann Minouk.  
"Welches Spiel?" fragte Maleficent noch immer ruhig. Der Rabe war flink und intelligent genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Dass er einfach seine Federn verlor war eher unwahrscheinlich.  
"Die Krieger meines Clans haben ihn vorgestern zum Trollan herausgefordert. Er hatte aber keine Chance gegen Borra. Der Rabe hat gleich in der ersten Runde verloren." Minouk lachte dabei. "Er hat ganz schön viel Federn lassen müssen. Kein wirklich geschickter Gegner für einen Wüstenkrieger."  
Das Blut wich aus Maleficents Gesicht. "Wo ist Diaval danach hingeflogen?"  
Maleficent war plötzlich aufgestanden, von einer solchen Energie beflügelt, die besser als Panik hätte beschrieben werden können. Ihre Besorgnis färbte auf die Kinder ab, so dass diese leicht verängstigt zurückwichen.  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich eher auf das Spiel zwischen den Kriegern konzentriert", antwortete der Junge sichtlich irritiert.  
"Soll ich dir suchen helfen?" fragte Ida und stand bereits an Maleficents Seite.  
"Nein, ich glaube, das würde ihn nur verschrecken, schließlich kennt er noch nicht alle hier. Ich muss ihn alleine suchen."  
Ihre Flügel hoben Maleficent mit gewaltigen Schlägen in die Lüfte.  
Die Kinder mussten sich hier und da festhalten, um nicht von der Wucht weggeweht zu werden.  
Ida schaute ihr besorgt nach.

***

Wo konnte der Vogel in zwei Tagen - "Zwei Tage!!" schrie es in ihr - nur hin gehüpft sein? Wenn er viele Federn verloren hat - und die verlorene Feder in ihrer Hand zeugte alles andere als von einem harmlosen Spiel - dann konnte er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr fliegen.  
Ihre Höhle würde er somit also nicht erreichen können.  
Die erste Anlaufstelle war der Sumpf. Wenn sie ihm keine Aufgaben gab, hielt er sich oft dort auf, wo die Wassernymphen und die Kobolde sich häufig Schlammschlachten lieferten. Dort lebte auch Robyn, ein Rotkehlchen, mit dem Diaval eine mehr oder weniger freundschaftliche Beziehung pflegte.  
Als Maleficent landete, flogen und kullerten die Kobolde durch die Wucht ihres Flügelschlages über den Boden.  
"Wo ist Diaval?" fragte sie herrisch und die Feen und Kobolde versteckten sich sofort beim Donner ihrer Stimme.  
Keiner wagte ihr zu antworten.  
"Raus mit der Sprache! Hat ihn jemand gesehen? Es ist wichtig!" Sie hielt ihnen die blutige Feder hin.  
Meister Pfifferling kam als einziger aus der Gruppe verängstigter Gnome hervor. "Wir haben Euren Raben nicht gesehen. Sollen wir ihm etwas ausrichten?" fragte der Gnom.  
Doch da war Maleficent schon wieder losgeflogen. Der Aufwind ihrer Flügel bereitete den kleineren Geschöpfen wieder Schwierigkeiten, gerade stehen zu bleiben und so hielten sie sich an Grashalmen oder Zweigen fest.  
Der nächste Anlaufpunkt war ihr altes Nest im Eichenbaum auf den Klippen hoch über den Mooren. Aber da konnte er es mit Sicherheit nicht hingeschafft haben, oder?  
Die Zweige wogen in den Fängen des Windes. Es war Frühling. Der Baum stand in voller Blüte und die dichte Baumkrone verdeckte die Sicht.  
Sie mochte ihren Baum. Er hatte ihr in ihrer dunklen Zeit oft Trost gespendet. Doch nun war er sehr weit weg von dem neuen Geschehen. So sehr sie sich nach seiner Geborgenheit sehnte, die Zeit war nun vorbei - das musste sie sich eingestehen.  
Sein Nest war leer. Ihres aber auch.  
"Diaval?" rief sie in die Leere hinein. Vielleicht war er ja in der Nähe und traute sich einfach nicht heraus?  
Aber nichts als Schweigen und das Pfeifen des Windes antworteten ihr auf ihre verzweifelten Rufe.  
Langsam keimte doch Panik in ihr auf. Der Vogel konnte doch nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein!  
Sie ging um den Baum herum und suchte die Umgebung ab. Kein Vogel in Sicht. Nicht einmal in der Nähe oder auf den Felsen irgendwo…  
Jetzt blieb ihr nur noch ein Ort, an dem er sein könnte. Und nicht einmal das würde sie ihm in seinem Zustand zutrauen, weil es viel zu weit weg war.  
Nach einem prüfenden Blick über die kahlen Hänge des Berges schwang sie sich erneut in die Höhe.  
Der Wind schnitt ihr eisig ins Gesicht und die Luft wurde dünn. Diesen Weg hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr eingeschlagen. Und trotzdem musste sie sich eingestehen, wie einfach es war, den Weg wiederzufinden.  
Die Ruinen waren immer noch dunkel und trostlos - genau wie in ihren Erinnerungen.  
Das einst imposante Schloss thronte kahl und abgeschlagen am Ende der Bergkette.  
Auch nach so vielen Jahren hatte jegliches Anzeichen von Natur diesen Ort gemieden.  
Die Mauern waren geschliffen.  
Die Halle war schon vor Jahrhunderten in sich zusammengefallen.  
Das einzige Mauerwerk, das der Laune der Natur in jeder Hinsicht trotzte, war der große Turm, dessen Steine mit der Zeit schwarz geworden waren, wie der Schatten, der einst in ihm gehaust hatte.  
Sie wollte durch das Fenster in ihr altes Gemach hineintauchen, entschloss sich dann aber, den ursprünglichen Weg zu nehmen. Am Fuße des Turms hing eine zerborstene Tür nur noch an einer Angel. Der Wind spielte mit dem verwitterten Holz. Es klapperte stetig gegen den Rahmen und schlug immerfort Splitter aus der ehemals prunkvollen Tür heraus.  
Mühelos schob sie die Tür auf und ging hinein.  
Der Aufgang weckte dunkle Erinnerungen, die sie ganz schnell wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis schob.  
Die Zeit hatte sie endgültig hinter sich gelassen.  
Jetzt galt es, eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen.  
Sie stand in dem alten Raum, den sie als Gemach benutzt hatte. Es war dunkel und das Bett, das sie einst sporadisch benutzt hatte, war mit welken Blättern und Zweigen bedeckt. Der Himmel über dem Bett verdiente die Bezeichnung nicht mehr. Es roch modrig und in jeder Ecke hingen Spinnweben über alte zerfallene Spinnweben. Staub und Dreck sammelte sich entlang der Wände.  
"Diaval?" fragte sie vorsichtig in den finsteren Raum hinein.  
Als erstes überprüfte sie sein Nest. Überall wo sie schlief, dort hatte auch er stets sein Nest als ihr treuer Begleiter.  
'Wäre es denn wirklich so schlimm, wenn er dir mehr bedeutete als du zuzugeben bereit bist?' stellte sich auf einmal die Frage, und sie konnte diesen Gedanken einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf verbannen.  
Sein altes Nest war leer. Es musste in Vergangenheit anderen kleineren Tieren als Behausung gedient haben, denn es waren andersfarbige Federn drin und Gewölle. Das würde Diaval gar nicht gefallen, dachte sie hämisch.  
"Diaval?" fragte sie erneut während sie durch das Zimmer ging.  
Sie kam an ihrem Toilettentischchen vorbei. Abends hatte sie sich einst davor gesetzt und die Tücher abgewickelt, die sie jeden Morgen wieder um ihren Kopf und ihre Hörner wickelte, und damit ihr Haar darunter versteckte.  
Es war irgendwann zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass Diaval ihr abends das Haar bürstete. Es war lang und sie hatte oft keine Geduld damit gehabt.  
Als er ihr das erste Mal seine Hilfe dazu anbot, hatte sie ihn glatt wieder in einen Raben verwandelt und in die Nacht hinaus gejagt. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er es darauf beruhen lassen würde.  
Aber wie so oft erwies sich der Rabe als störrisches Biest. Er hatte es ihr so lange angeboten, bis sie es ihm schließlich erlaubte. Natürlich nicht, ohne ihn dabei vor etlichen Flüchen zu warnen, die sie über ihn aussprechen würde, sollte es auch nur einmal ziepen oder wehtun.  
Natürlich hatte sie ihn deswegen nie in irgend etwas verwandelt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie genoss es sogar richtig. Er war nie grob zu ihr und hatte ihr auch nie ein Leid angetan.  
'Und wie hast du es ihm gedankt?' fragte sie sich selbst und schluckte die beschämende Antwort gleich wieder herunter.  
Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln an diese Zeiten.  
Er pflegte ihre Wunden, die keiner sehen konnte.  
Wenn Diaval nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sie Aurora nie aufwachsen gesehen. Sie hätte dem Mädchen nie geholfen, und ihr nie die Welt der Feen und Elfen gezeigt. Aurora wäre ganz ohne ihre Hilfe groß geworden und hätte sich dann an ihrem 16. Lebensjahr an einer Spindel gestochen und wäre in einen ewigen Schlaf gefallen.  
Maleficent musste sich nicht wirklich anstrengen, um sich auszumalen, was aus ihr selbst geworden wäre, wenn sie dem Raben nie begegnet wäre.  
Sie hätte keinen Grund gehabt, Aurora nach Ulstead zu begleiten. Königin Ingrith hätte sie nie abschießen lassen, und sie wäre nie bei den anderen Fae aufgewacht.  
Maleficent nahm sich vor, ihrem Rabenmenschen entsprechend zu danken.  
Vorausgesetzt sie würde ihn jemals wiederfinden.

***

Sie fand ihn wieder.  
Unter einem ihrer Kopfkissen auf ihrem alten Bett. Es war eine Spur des verzweifelten Hüpfens und Flatterns, das auf der Decke eine frische Spur hinterlassen und die Blätter und Spinnweben davon gefegt hatte. Einer seiner Flügel ragte unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und es fehlten ihm tatsächlich einige Federn. Große Schwungfedern!  
Die Flügelspitzen zitterten leicht.  
"Diaval?" fragte sie leise und hob das Kopfkissen vorsichtig an.  
Der Vogel regte sich erst nicht. Aber das, was sich unter dem Kissen verbarg, verwunderte sie doch etwas. Diaval lag rücklings in einem Nest aus braunen und schwarzen Federn und die braunen Federn waren teilweise größer als sein Vogelkörper und gehörten definitiv nicht zu seinem Federkleid. Sie konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
Sie stupste den Vogel an. Seine Krallen schlossen sich reflexartig um ihre Finger.  
Die Haut auf der Unterseite der Krallen war blutig abgeschürft und die Wunden nässten.  
Dünne Nebelfäden flogen von ihren Fingerspitzen in seine Krallen hinein und die Wunden schlossen sich nach und nach. Das Funkeln und Kribbeln ihrer Magie muss den Vogel alarmiert haben.  
Mit einem Mal war er wach, rollte sich auf seinen Bauch, damit er sich wenigstens aufrichten konnte. Aber das klappte nicht. Sein rechter Flügel hing schlaff hinunter und konnte er keine Balance halten. Er stolperte auf die andere Seite des Bettes und schwankte ständig zur Seite.  
"Diaval!" rief sie nun etwas lauter.  
Der Vogel blieb stehen und beobachtete sie aus einer Entfernung, die er als 'sicher' erachtete.  
"Diaval, ich tu dir doch nichts." Das überzeugte den Raben keineswegs. Er krächzte nur und beäugte sie misstrauisch.  
"Diaval, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war. Lass mich bitte deine Verletzungen heilen." Ob es ihre Stimme war oder die Bedeutung ihrer Wörter? Der Rabe hörte schließlich auf, vor ihr zu fliehen und kam auf einem Bein hüpfend auf sie zu. "So ist's gut. Komm her…" Sie klopfte auf ihren Schoss und der Vogel hüpfte ohne zu zögern darauf. Sie hielt seinen Körper mit einer Hand fest und spreizte den lahmen Flügel mit der anderen. Vier große Schwungfedern fehlten und das Schultergelenk war ausgekugelt. Damit konnte er definitiv nicht mehr fliegen. Sein Brustbein stach unter dem Gefieder hervor. Er muss auf seiner Flucht so viel Energie verbraucht haben, dass er schon nach zwei Tagen Mangelerscheinungen zeigte.  
Sie konnte Wunden heilen, aber Abmagerungen nicht rückgängig machen.  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihren Arm und schloss die Augen. Er gab leise glucksende Geräusche von sich, die sie bisher nur von ihm gehört hatte, wenn sie mit ihm allein war.  
Sie ließ ein wenig von ihrer Energie in seinen Körper fließen, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm helfen würde. So etwas hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben für jemand anderen gemacht. Wunden heilen und Gestalten wandeln war etwas vollkommen anderes. Lebensenergie zu spenden war ein Geschenk, das eine Fae nicht so leicht hergab.  
Nach einer kurzen Zeit legte sie den Raben wieder in sein provisorisches Nest, rupfte sich selbst noch ein paar kleinere Federn aus, damit er seine Körpertemperatur wenigstens etwas halten könnte. Der Vogel starrte sie wachsam an.  
"Du bleibst hier. Wenn du dich auch nur einen Zentimeter weit wegbewegst, wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden!" warnte sie ihn bevor sie sich aus dem Fenster stürzte, um irgendetwas Nahrhaftes für ihn zu finden.

***

Sie kam einige Zeit später wieder. Dieses Mal nahm sie gleich den Eingang durch das glaslose Fenster.  
Diaval hatte sich nicht aus seinem Nest heraus gewagt. Vom Fenster aus sah er aus wie eine schwarze Federkugel mit dem Kopf unter dem Flügel. Bei dem kleinsten Geräusch schreckte er jedoch auf krächzte alarmiert.  
Als er aber sah, wer ihn da aufgesucht hatte, verstummte er sofort.  
Sie hielt ihm einen jungen Zander hin. Er war ausgenommen und aufgespießt, bereit gegart zu werden. So hatte es sich der Fischer jedenfalls gedacht als er den Spieß nahe der Feuerstelle in den Boden steckte. Doch dann hatte Maleficent den Fisch stibitzt, während der Fischer noch an einer anderen Stelle seine Leinen einholte.  
"Nicht dein Leibgericht, aber das wird dir helfen."  
Sie brauchte ihn nicht weiter lange bitten. Der Rabe stürzte sich auf den Stockfisch und zerpflückte ihn in Windeseile.  
Der Fisch stank bestialisch ihrer Meinung nach.  
Maleficent hatte sich noch nie erklären können, wie man etwas zu sich nehmen konnte, das den Geruch von Tod verströmte. Anfangs hatte sie den Raben immer verscheucht, wenn er in ihrer Nähe irgendein Getier vertilgt hatte. Jetzt duldete sie es. Es kam ihr gar nicht mehr in den Sinn, warum sie ihn bei seiner Mahlzeit stören sollte.  
Schließlich fing er an, sein Gefieder zu sortieren und sich zu putzen. Die Reste vom Fisch waren nur noch ansatzweise zu erahnen.  
"Bist du fertig?" fragte sie ihn. Er hielt kurz inne und krächzte leise. "Gut." Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren. Gelber Nebel hüllte seinen Körper ein und streckte seine Gliedmaßen von Flügeln und Krallen zu Armen und Beinen. Ungläubig bestaunte er seine Hände und kontrollierte, ob alles noch dran war. "Und nun rede. Was ist passiert? Und warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?"  
"Ich war unachtsam. Bitte verzeiht mir." Er wich ihren Blicken aus.  
"Lüg mich nicht an!" Ihre Augen blitzten grün auf.  
"Warum sollte ich Euch belügen?" fragte er tatsächlich mit schlecht gespielter Entrüstung.  
"Weil du jemanden decken willst, und weil du mich nicht mit der Wahrheit enttäuschen willst." Sie hob sein Kinn, damit er ihr ins Gesicht schauen musste. "Du hast noch eine Chance. Was ist passiert?"  
"Es war ein Unfall…"  
"Netter Versuch! Versuch's nochmal!" unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Es war meine Schuld…"  
"Diaval!"  
Er sprang vom Bett auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Beide Hände fuhren durchs ohnehin schon zerzauste Haar. "Es wird dir nichts nützen, wenn du erfährst, was passiert ist. Es kann sowieso nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden!"  
Jetzt stand auch sie auf und stellte sich seiner wütenden Wanderung in den Weg.  
"Es wird mir so viel nützen, dass ich wissen werde, wer dir das angetan hat! So etwas kann ich nicht einfach ungestraft durchgehen lassen! Du bist mein Vertrauter, mein ständiger Begleiter…. du warst für die längste Zeit meines Lebens mein einziger Freund."  
Der letzte Teil des Satzes schien ihn mehr wütend zu machen als zu besänftigen. "Sie haben schlecht über dich gesprochen und sich lustig über dich gemacht!" brach es aus ihm heraus. "Sie sagten, dass dich keiner von ihnen als Gefährtin akzeptieren würde, so lange der Rabengestank an dir haftet."  
"Wer hat das gesagt?" fragte Maleficent nun etwas ruhiger, und doch nicht weniger erzürnt.  
"Es war Borra…" Er schaute weg, denn er konnte es nicht ertragen, die Erkenntnis des Verrats in ihrem Gesicht herauszulesen. "Er und seine Freunde haben ihre Absichten klargemacht, dass sie um dich werben wollen und dann kamen sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass es eventuell schwierig werden könnte, so lange… nunja…"  
"Und wie ist das mit deinem Flügel passiert?"  
"Was sie über dich sagten, hat mich sehr wütend gemacht. Sie haben mich natürlich nicht verstanden, oder sie wollten es nicht verstehen. Jedenfalls fingen sie an, mich zu jagen. Für sie war es ein Spiel. Ich war leichte Beute für sie, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mir die Federn ausreißen würden!"  
"Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" Enttäuschung trübte ihre Stimme.  
"Du warst nicht da und ich hatte keine Zeit, mir einen Fluchtplan auszudenken. Ich konnte nicht mehr fliegen und die einzige Möglichkeit, mich vor ihnen zu verstecken, war mich durch das Dickicht zu schlagen und einen Ort aufzusuchen, den sie nicht mit dir in Verbindung bringen würden. Denn das habe ich zu zuallererst befürchtet. Die alte Eiche war zu offensichtlich und zu weit weg von allem. Dort hätte mich niemand mehr gehört. Hätten sie mich da erwischt, wer weiß, was sie noch mit mir angestellt hätten."  
"Oh, Diaval. Es war töricht von dir, dich mit ihnen anzulegen!"  
"Ich musste sie doch daran hindern, deinen Namen in den Dreck zu ziehen!"  
"Glaubst du etwa, dass ich mich nicht selbst verteidigen könnte?"  
"Was? Nein, du bist das mächtigste Wesen, dem ich je begegnet bin… Es ist nur…" Er geriet ins Stottern.  
"Was?"  
"So etwas tun Freunde füreinander. Sie stellen sicher, dass dem anderen nicht übel nachgeredet wird. Du hast doch selbst noch gesagt, ich wäre so etwas wie ein Freund für dich. Also muss ich doch deinen Ruf verteidigen!"  
Sie kam auf ihn zu und strich ihm über die Wange, und in einem selten sentimentalen Moment lehnte er sich in ihre Berührung und schloss die Augen.  
"Ich danke dir für dein mutiges Einschreiten, mutig doch immer noch sehr töricht. Du musst mir eines versprechen…"  
"Ich habe eine Bitte vorzutragen!" unterbrach er sie forsch und mit zusammengeschobenen Augenbrauen. Er wich einen Schritt von ihr.  
Diaval bat sie selten um etwas, und genau das machte sie misstrauisch.  
"Sprich", forderte sie ihn auf.  
"Die anderen haben recht. Nein, lass mich ausreden… bitte. Du bist der letzte direkte Nachfahre des Phoenix und es wird von dir irgendwann erwartet, dass du deine Linie fortsetzt. Dabei spielt deine Person, dein persönlicher Wunsch gar keine Rolle mehr. Deine Leute werden von dir erwarten, dass du dir einen Gefährten nimmst und Kinder bekommst. Auch wenn das vorher nie deine Absicht war und du von dir selbst behauptest, dass du Kinder nicht leiden kannst… Ich denke jedoch, dass das nur eine Fassade ist, und du eine wunderbare Mutter wärst… bist, denn du bist ja schon für Aurora eine Mutter."  
Die Stille lag schwer zwischen ihnen.  
"Was ist deine Bitte?" fragte sie, obwohl sie es nicht hören wollte.  
"Lass mich gehen." Er sah sie flehentlich an.  
"Aber es steht dir frei, zu kommen und zu gehen, wohin und wann du willst."  
Er seufzte. "Entlass mich aus meinem Dienst, bitte. Gib mir meinen gefiederten Körper zurück und ich werde die Moore verlassen. Vielleicht werde ich eine Gefährtin unter meinesgleichen finden. Auch wenn ich befürchte, dass ich mein Leben lang kein Rabenweibchen mehr als ebenbürtig empfinden werde…"  
"Habe ich dir jemals das Gefühl gegeben, dass du in den Mooren ungebeten bist oder nicht mehr gebraucht wirst?" fragte sie entsetzt bei dem bloßen Gedanken.  
"Wann hast du das letzte Mal meine Dienste in Anspruch genommen?" entgegnete er ihr mit einer Gegenfrage.  
Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch er unterbrach sie erneut: "Gib dir keine Mühe, du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Du hast jetzt ein ganzes Volk, das zu dir als Anführerin aufschaut, und das freut mich für dich. Du hast vorher immer einen verlorenen Eindruck gemacht, auch wenn du versucht hast, diesen hinter deinen Mauern zu verstecken. Aber du musst deine Linie fortsetzen, und dafür muss ich gehen."  
"Wieso reden auf einmal alle vom Kinder kriegen? Wer fragt mich, ob ich überhaupt Kinder haben will?" Sie hielt es nicht mehr auf einer Stelle aus und ging mit schwungvollen Schritten durch ziellos durch den Raum.  
"Manchmal muss der Wunsch des einzelnen dem Wunsch der Mehrheit weichen. Du musst dich um dein Volk kümmern, und das kannst du nicht mit einem Raben an deiner Seite", versuchte er ihr zu erklären.  
"Aber warum musst du dafür gleich ganz aus meinem Leben verschwinden?" Sie drehte sich heftig zu ihm herum, dass sogar die Spitzen ihrer Federn deutlich hörbar über den Boden kratzten.  
"Weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, dich in den Armen eines anderen liegen zu sehen!" Er schaute sie direkt an mit einer Ruhe, die sie ihm nie zugetraut hatte. Seine Augen hatten einen traurigen Glanz bei den darauffolgenden Worten. "Ich liebe dich, Maleficent…" Die Stille legte sich um Maleficent, wie ein unheilvoller Kokon. Sie reagierte nicht. "… schon so lange… Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann es angefangen hat. Und dich mit jemand anderen zu sehen… Ich würde mich für dich freuen, wenn derjenige dich glücklich macht, aber ich würde innerlich jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr sterben."  
Sie hob ihre Hand als wollte sie ihn berühren, doch er schrak zurück wie ein geschlagenes Tier.  
"Deswegen muss ich gehen. Bitte entlasse mich."  
Er konnte den Moment erkennen, in dem sie ihre Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von verwundert und schockiert zu einem nichtssagenden kalten Blick.  
"Das werde ich nicht tun", sagte sie mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit, dass sich grüner Nebel um sie herum bildete.  
"Willst du mich quälen?" fragte er irritiert.  
"Nein!"  
"Weil es für mich eine Qual sein wird, Herrin…" Er ging auf und ab und hätte beinahe das leise 'du hast mich bei meinem Namen genannt' beinahe überhört. Er schaute sie verwundert an.  
"Das klingt sehr schön, wenn du es sagst." Der grüne Nebel war verschwunden.  
"Bitte sei fair zu uns beiden. Du hast ein Volk, das auf dich wartet. Lass mir zumindest die Wahl, mich meinem Volk wieder anzuschließen."  
"Ich wollte dich nie deiner Familie entreißen…" sagte sie tonlos.  
"Das hast du nicht. Ich war damals ein Jugendlicher, der noch nicht bereit war für die Partnersuche. Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht die Chance dazu ergreife, werde ich nie eine Familie gründen können."  
"Du hast bereits eine Familie…" wandte sie ein.  
"Aurora wird keine Zeit mehr haben. Sie wird mit den Belangen der Menschen und mit ihren eigenen Kindern genug zu tun haben."  
"Was ist mit uns?" fragte sie mit einem Funken Hoffnung.  
Er hielt kurz in sich und beruhigte sich etwas. "Ich würde gerne einmal deine Kinder kennenlernen", fing er leise an. "Sie werden bestimmt die Flügel von ihrer Mutter erben, mit großen und eleganten Federn, die im Sonnenlicht schimmern werden. Und sie werden die kühnsten Maneuver fliegen können, denn sie werden die beste Lehrerin der Moore ihre Mutter nennen können."  
Sie musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Auf einmal sang ihr Herz bei dem Bild von kleinen geflügelten Kindern.  
"Bitte lass mich gehen", forderte er erneut und trat langsam auf sie zu.  
"Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen, Diaval" sagte sie entschlossen und beide standen sich so nahe, dass sie sich beinahe berührten.  
"Ich verstehe nicht…" gab der menschgewordene Rabe offenkundig zu.  
"Ich will keine Fae Kinder um mich herum haben, die mit braunen oder bunten oder weißen Federn durch die Lüfte gleiten. Ich will nicht, dass ich meinen Kindern irgend wann einmal von einer Begegnung aus meinem Leben erzählen muss, ohne die es sie nie gegeben hätte, und ohne dass sie diese zu schätzen lernen könnten. Ich will kein geradliniges Leben führen, wie es die anderen von mir erwarten. Das war noch nie meine Absicht, also warum sollte ich es jetzt auf einmal ändern? Und vor allem habe ich es satt, dass andere zu wissen scheinen, was am besten für mich ist und was nicht."  
"Was willst du dann?" fragte Diaval vorsichtig.  
Maleficents Augen glänzten und ihre Lippen umspielte ein wundersames Lächeln, während sie sprach: "Ich will Kinder mit rabenschwarzen Federn, die grün oder blau im Sonnenlicht schimmern, mit tiefschwarzen Augen und einer spitzen Nase, die ein wenig an einen Schnabel erinnert. Ich will Kinder, die sich ganz allein dafür entscheiden können, welche Form sie annehmen, ob Fae oder Vogel, oder irgend etwas anderes… ganz wie ihr Vater."  
"Ich bin kein Formwandler", wandte er lediglich ein.  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Augenbraue. Dieses Mal wich er nicht zurück. "Daran müssen wir wohl arbeiten."  
"Es kann sein, dass wir niemals Kinder kriegen werden." Er überspielte seine Unsicherheit wie immer mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
"Wenn wir es nicht versuchen, werden wir es nie herausfinden." Sie zog ihn zu sich heran und legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Es war ein langsamer, vorsichtiger Kuss - etwas unbeholfen, wenn man so sagen will, und viel zu kurz. Seine Augen öffneten sich erst, als sie wieder sprach: "Hast du immer noch Bedenken?"  
"Du glaubst nicht an die wahre Liebe oder Liebe überhaupt. Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass du mich nicht einfach zum Teufel jagst, wenn du meiner überdrüssig bist?"  
"Du hast mich nicht gefragt."  
Er schaute verdutzt drein und sie fing an zu lachen. "Frag mich, mein ahnungsloser Vogel!"  
Er lachte nervös auf. "Liebst du mich, Maleficent?" fragte er schließlich.  
"Von ganzem Herzen!"  
Beide lachten und versanken in einer innigen Umarmung.  
Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein von Federn durchzogenes Haar. Warum seine wahre Gestalt immer wieder einen Weg fand, durch ihre Magie hervorzuschimmern, war ihr ein Rätsel. Aber auch das war etwas, das sie an ihm liebte und sich jetzt endlich eingestehen konnte.  
Ihr Atem bebte und auch er konnte kaum an sich halten als sie sich voneinander lösten.  
"Was wirst du den anderen sagen?" fragte er, auf einmal unsicher.  
Sie schaute ihn ernst an. "Dass sie keine andere Wahl haben werden. Du bist mein Gefährte und es wird keinen anderen für mich geben." Dann ging sie einen Schritt zurück und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Und wer das Wort gegen dich erhebt, erhebt es auch gegen mich. Das wird sie zunächst in Schach halten. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich schätzen lernen werden, sobald sie dich etwas näher kennen gelernt haben… genau wie ich." Ihre Schritte waren lautlos und ihre Hände zogen an dem dünnen Material seines schwarzen Hemdes. Sie schob einen Knopf nach dem anderen aus dessen Knopfloch. Sein Bauch war flach und hart. Als ihre Fingernägel über seine Haut geisterten zuckte er leicht und ließ seinen Atem erzittern.  
Ihre Finger glitten an den Seiten wieder hinauf und auf einmal schreckte er vor ihr zurück und griff nach ihren Handgelenken. Seine Hände waren stark.  
"Vorsicht! Ich bin kitzelig", erklärte er.  
"Kitzelig?" fragte sie skeptisch. "Wo? Etwa hier?" Sie schüttelte seinen Griff mit Leichtigkeit ab und stach mit ihrem Finger ein wenig zu forsch in seine Seite. Die Reaktion folge prompt und Diaval versuchte verzweifelt, Maleficent auf Armeslänge Abstand zu halten… vergebens.  
"Oder vielleicht hier? Da auch?" Jede ihrer Attacken entging er nur halbherzig und kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. "Kleiner kitzeliger Vogel… Wenn ich das mal eher gewusst hätte!"  
"Von wegen klein!" sagte Diaval und setzte zum Gegenangriff an.  
Er fixierte ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen, ungeachtet ihrer Fingerspitzen, die unbarmherzig über seine Seiten strichen. Völlig außer Atem vor Lachen zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Zuerst zaghaft. Dann mit mehr Zuversicht, die selbst Maleficent ihre Attacken vergessen ließ. Stattdessen schlängelten sich ihre Arme unter seinem Hemd um ihn herum. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in die Haut zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und fuhren ganz langsam seinen Rücken hinab. Mit jedem weiteren Zentimeter richtete sich sein Rückgrat wie das einer Katze gerade auf.  
"Was denn? Bist du auch da kitzelig?" fragte sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen und lächelte schelmisch.  
"Nein, es fühlt sich wunderbar an", sagte er zwischen kleinen Küssen entlang ihrer Wange bis zu ihrem Ohr. Seine Lippen wanderten entlang der Form bis zur Spitze und wieder zurück. Ein sanfter Biss ins Ohrläppchen entlockte ihr ein so wundersames Geräusch, das Diaval bisher nur mit Schmerzen verbunden hatte.  
Irritiert wich er zurück und schaute sie entschuldigend an.  
"Was ist los?" fragte sie.  
"Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun", entschuldigte er sich.  
"Was hat dir den Eindruck verliehen, dass du mir wehgetan hast?" Sie zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Dann war das eben kein…?"  
"Auf gar keinen Fall!" lachte sie.  
"Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte… Egal, lassen wir das."  
Er wollte wieder dort fortfahren, wo er eben noch aufgehört hatte. Doch sie drückte eine Hand gegen seine Brust.  
"Ich muss dir etwas gestehen…" fing sie an.  
"Du mir? Gestehen? Das wäre wohl das erste Mal…" stellte er skeptisch fest.  
Maleficent hatte ihn nie ganz ins Vertrauen gezogen. Wenn sie sich unterhielten, war es stets nur, um seine Missionen zu besprechen. Jede andere Unterhaltung, welche darüber hinausging, wurde von ihrer Seite immer gleich unterbunden.  
"Wir sind Gefährten, und das nicht erst seit heute… Gefährten sind ehrlich untereinander und teilen sich alles mit." Sie rang nach den richtigen Worten. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut darin bin, anderen zu vertrauen."  
"Das ist eine Untertreibung!"  
Anstatt ihn mit einem Kommentar zurechtzuweisen, starrte sie ihn lediglich wortlos an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.  
"Ok, was ist passiert?"  
Erst als sie sich von ihm abwandte und zu ihrem alten Bett begab und auf der durchgelegenen Matratze Platz nahm, fing er an, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Das Bett war schon alt gewesen bevor sie damals daraus ihr Quartier gemacht hatte. Der Baldachin war von Motten zerfressen und die Vorhänge waren auch nur noch zu erahnen. Das Holz knarzte dann und wann.  
Das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Grün leuchtende Wellen zogen von ihrer Person aus über das Bett und mit einem Mal waren Staub und Fransen verschwunden. Die Decke, auf der sie saß, war aus dicker schwarzer Wolle. Der Baldachin ächzte nicht mehr unter seiner Last. Die Vorhänge waren wie neu.  
Nur eines hatte sie nicht verändert.  
Sie sammelte die Federn ein, die der Rabe unter ihren alten Kopfkissen versteckt hatte.  
"Willst du mir das erklären?" fragte sie. Die Federn hatten alle unterschiedliche Größen. Sogar eine ihrer Schwungfedern war dabei. Die Federfahne war teilweise von Federlingen oder Motten zerfressen und löchrig.  
"Willst du mir das erklären?" wiederholte er nur und deutete auf die schwarzen Rabenfedern, die sie sich ins Haar eingeflochten hatte.  
"Ich trage deine Federn, so dass sie jeder sehen kann. Du hast meine Federn hier versteckt. Warum?" Sie drehte die eine mitgenommene Feder am Kiel zwischen ihren Fingern.  
"Naja, es würde komisch aussehen, wenn ich mir deine langen Federn in mein relativ kurzes Haar stecken würde, findest du nicht? Irgendwann hätt ich nur noch Federn auf dem Kopf… große lange Federn… Gegen deine Federn sehen meine aus wie kurze Daunen." Er hielt sich eine der längeren Federn an sein Haar und präsentierte sich mit einem skeptischen Blick. Die Feder hing ihm über die Schulter wie ein Schlappohr von einem Bassethund.  
Der Anblick war zu komisch und sie musste kichern.  
Als ihr Lachen verebbte, setzte er sich neben sie.  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass du davon erfährst", gab er zögernd zu.  
"Warum nicht?" fragte sie, obwohl die Antwort klar auf der Hand lag.  
"Du hast bei jeglichen Anzeichen von Zuneigung immer abweisend reagiert. Wenn ich dir etwas Gutes tun wollte oder dir ein Kompliment gemacht habe, hast du mich entweder als verrückten Vogel bezeichnet oder mich dafür gemaßregelt."  
"Ich war nicht immer nett zu dir…" Es war keine Frage, mehr ein Schuldgeständnis, und das betrübte sie.  
"Nein, das warst du nicht. Und trotzdem hat es mich nicht von meinem Handeln abgehalten." Er gab ihr schließlich die Feder zurück. "Du lenkst vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das nicht merke."  
"Raben sind sich ein Leben lang treu, oder nicht?" fragte sie ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
"Glaubst du, ich würde dich wieder verlassen, nachdem ich heute erfahren habe, dass mich das wunderbarste und erschreckendste Wesen, dem ich je begegnet bin, von ganzem Herzen liebt?" Er lachte eines dieser lautlosen Lachen, bei denen er einen Mundwinkel hochschob. "Das kannst du vergessen. Mich wirst du bis ans Ende meiner Tage nicht wieder los."  
"Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal streiten", entgegnete sie ihm schnippisch.  
"Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" sagte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine. "Raben suchen sich nur einen Gefährten, den sie dann ein ganzes Leben lang treu sind. Wenn einer stirbt, sind die Chancen sehr gering, dass der andere jemals einen neuen Gefährten finden kann. Es gibt keinen Seniorentreff in einem Rabenschwarm, in dem ältere Einzeltiere sich kennenlernen können."  
Es sollte ein Witz sein, aber Maleficent stimmte diesmal nicht mit ein.  
"Bei den Menschen ist das anders", sagte sie nur.  
"Ich weiß…"  
"Woher?!" fragte sie verdutzt.  
"Ich habe jahrelang den königlichen Hof ausspioniert, schon vergessen? Da kriegt man so einiges mit, auch deren seltsames Paarungsverhalten. Ich hatte mich zu Beginn immer gefragt, warum sich manche Menschen gerne mit sehr viel Bewegung ihre Münder gegenseitig aufeinander pressten, obwohl sie sich nicht fütterten."  
Da konnte Maleficent doch nicht mehr an sich halten. Allein der Gedanke war einfach zu komisch. Ihr Lachen schallte durch den ganzen Raum und durch die Fenster hinaus.  
"Das hast du nicht gedacht!" prustete es aus ihr heraus.  
"Doch! Und ich habe mich immer wieder gefragt, warum es den einen oder anderen dabei so verzückte, dass er oder sie den ganzen Tag und Tage nach einem einzigen Kuss noch gut gelaunt und froh waren. Aber jetzt kann ich sie verstehen." Er strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. "Möchtest du mir sagen, warum wir jetzt über das seltsame Paarungsverhalten der Menschen sprechen oder sollen wir noch weiter um die Frage herumtänzeln?"  
"Ich habe mit Stephan geschlafen", brach es aus ihr heraus, so schnell, dass ihre Zunge fast über die Wörter stolperte. Sie schaute in Diavals offensichtlich erschrockenes Gesicht. "Ich bin nicht unberührt", schob sie schnell hinterher bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken formen konnte. "Es war in der Nacht, in der er mir meine Flügel nahm. Dass er mir meine Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte, war ihm wohl nicht genug gewesen. Nein, er hat es sich nicht mit Gewalt genommen… Es war einvernehmlich… Ich war so dumm…"  
"Du warst nicht dumm. Du warst verliebt. Und Stephan hat es für seine Vorteile ausgenutzt."  
Sie schwieg.  
Nach einer Weile fragte er hoffnungsvoll: "War es wenigstens schön für dich?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah weg. "Er war grob und unbeholfen, und es tat unheimlich weh. Es war ein sehr unbefriedigendes Erlebnis… und ich dachte danach, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden." Ihre Stimme brach ab bei der lebhaften Erinnerung, die sie so sorgfältig in ihrem Bewusstsein versteckt hatte.  
Instinktiv nahm er sie in den Arm, auch auf die Gefahr hin, in einen mickrigen Wurm verwandelt zu werden. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen.  
"Ich verspreche dir heute etwas", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Ich werde dich vergessen lassen, was er dir jemals angetan hat. Und es ist mir egal, ob du unberührt bist oder nicht. Lass uns daran festhalten, dass wir zueinander gefunden haben. Allein das ist wichtig. Einverstanden?"  
Er mochte das Gewicht von ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter.  
"Ich möchte meine Bitte revidieren", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile.  
"Und in was?" Ihr Atem auf seiner Haut war etwas, an das er sich gewöhnen könnte.  
"Lass uns eine Weile hier bleiben", schlug er vor.  
"Hier? In dem alten Gemäuer?!" fragte sie skeptisch.  
"Alle anderen Orte sind zu bekannt in den Mooren und ich möchte dich zumindest für ein paar Tage für mich allein haben. Du kannst mich ruhig einen egoistischen Vogel nennen, aber ich möchte die Zeit mit dir allein verbringen, ohne von den Fae bei einer kompromittierenden Handlung gestört zu werden."  
Sie lachte bei der Vorstellung, die seine Wortwahl versprach.  
"Einverstanden."  
Plötzlich stand Maleficent auf und ihr Gang hatte einen gewissen leichten Sprung, als wäre sie von einer alten Last befreit worden.  
Sie stand am glaslosen Fenster und begutachtete den Rahmen, der noch halb in den Angeln hing. Wenn sie hier bleiben würden, müsste sie einiges ändern. Doch zuerst wurde ihr Geist von etwas ganz anderem angetrieben.  
"Lass uns gemeinsam ein paar Runden fliegen", schlug sie vor. Normalerweise fragte sie ihn nie, ob er fliegen wollte. Sie hatte ihn stets in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt verwandelt und war vorausgeflogen. Er folgte ihr immer, aber sie hatte ihn nie darum gebeten.

***

Die Sonne ging bereits unter als die Fae und ihr Rabe über den Gebirgskamm flogen. Sie flog langsamer als sonst und ließ sich oft von ihm überholen. Mit lautem Kraaaa zeigte er seine Kunststücke, stürzte sich hinab und flog in einem Looping über sie hinweg. Seite an Seite flogen sie bis zu den Wolken hinauf, ungesehen von den anderen Fae oder den Moorbewohnern.

**Author's Note:**

> AN, die zweite:
> 
> Ich muss gestehen, dass ein kleiner Ornithologe in mir schlummert.  
Im Film hat es mich immer wieder irritiert, wenn sie Diaval einen Raben genannt, aber dann eine Amerikanische Krähe gezeigt haben.  
Der Unterschied?  
Raben sind größer und haben vor allem einen kleinen Federbart unterhalb des Schnabels, den sie aufplustern können beim krächzen. Und Raben sind etwas gelassener als Krähen. Sie haben auch mehr Schwungfedern. Mehr Schwungfedern bedeuten immer auch mehr Geschwindigkeit. Also wenn Diaval ein echter Rabe wäre im Film, dann könnte er vielleicht mit Maleficent mithalten.  
Aber ein Rabe wirkt wohl vom Design her nicht so ästhetisch wie eine Krähe, die eben den Kehlkopf nicht aufplustert und die auch geschickt auf so nem Knauf landen kann, ohne gleich vornüber zu kippen.  
Ich stelle mir die Szene von Auroras Taufe mit Maleficent und einem Kolkraben vor.... Das Vieh hätte mit einem Bein auf den Stab gepasst.... der Rest wäre ausgerutscht und der Rabe hätt eine Bruchlandung in die Babykrippe hingelegt - natürlich formschön und ganz elegant.
> 
> Eine Notiz zur Mangelernährung bei Vögeln:  
Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so schnell gehen kann, aber wenn Vögel hungern, dann nehmen sie an der Brust so stark ab, dass das Brustbein hervorsticht. Das Brustbein ist wie ein Segel geformt, oder wie eine Finne. Der Knochen ragt nach unten und läuft spitz zu. Bestenfalls sind drumherum Muskeln und Fett angelagert. Wenn der Vogel dabei ist zu verhungern, sticht der Knochen selbst unterm Federkleid stark hervor.  
Das kann man bei Stadttauben sehr gut mal nachtasten. (Im Gegensatz zum allgemeinen Halbwissen, übertragen Tauben keine Krankheiten.) Man erkennt z.B. oft schnell einen Unterschied zwischen einer Ringeltaube (Wildvogel) und einer Stadttaube (ausgebüchste Brieftaube ergo Haustier). Die Ringeltaube ist fett (ich kenn nur fette Exemplare, auch im Park oder auf Grünflächen). Die Stadttaube sieht aus wie ein "sportlicher Verwandter" der Ringeltaube, weil sie so dünn ist, steht aber eigentlich kurz vor dem Verhungern. (Ja, immer! Oder zu 98% "immer".)  
Wie schnell das Verhungern bei Rabenvögeln voranschreiten kann, hängt vom Energieverbrauch ab und vom Grad des Schocks. Einige Vögel können sogar in eine sogenannte Schockmauser fallen. Ein total sinnfreier Effekt von Mutter Natur, wenn ihr mich fragt. 
> 
> Und zu dem ewigen "Raben sind ihrem Gefährten ein Leben lang treu" muss ich auch noch was sagen:  
Das stimmt schon, dass sich Raben einen Gefährten suchen, mit dem sie ein Leben lang für den Fortbestand der Art sorgen. Allerdings stimmt das mit der Treue nicht ganz. Ja, sie haben einen Gefährten, und ja, wenn sie brüten und Kiddies großeziehen, dann eben nur mit diesem Gefährten.  
Fremdgevögelt wird aber trotzdem! :D  
Das hat absolut gar nichts mit der Story zu tun, aber ich wollte dieses Gerücht endlich mal vom Tisch haben!
> 
> Ein Schmankerl hab ich noch für euch, und zwar meine Spotify Playlist, die ich ständig rauf und runter höre beim schreiben:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48q9RsmTdxzpC7yPFV6lxU
> 
> Ich hoffe, der Link ist sichtbar und bleibt es auch. Ansonsten schreibt mich einfach an, wenn ihr mal was anderes als den üblichen Chartbreakerhiphoprappopschmarrn hören wollt.
> 
> Für diese Story hab ich besonders sehr oft "Falling Free" und "Rain" von Eivør in Endlosschleife gehört. ♥
> 
> Fortsetzung folgt...? ;)


End file.
